


A night you'll never forget

by RoseBlood



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlood/pseuds/RoseBlood
Summary: Sylar in the police station after being buried and Madeline asks him to think of the first thing he can think of. Sylar remembers Peter.





	

"Gabriel I want to help you, so close your eyes and tell me the first thing that you think of. It could give me and idea of who you are" Madeline says.

Sylar closes his eyes and tried to remember something, anything to ease the _fog_ in his mind.

Only one thing comes out of the fog.

_Peter_

"Peter. Who is that?" Sylar asks the woman in front of him.

" I don't know the brief file we have on you does not mention a Peter" Madeline says to him.

"Could you give me some time.... I'd like to try again" Sylar asks her.

"Of course, Gabriel, I'll be back later if you remember anything else, anything at all." Madeline says kindly before leaving Sylar alone in the room.

Sylar leans back in his chair and scrunches his eyes closed.

_Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter._

You must be important to me if you are the only thing that I can remember. I wonder who you are Peter.

A memory crashes into me like a ton of bricks but I willingly allow myself to be carried along with it.

"Sylar I'm home" A soft masculine voice calls out from the front door.

"I'm in here, Peter" Sylar called out in an almost sultry tone.

Sylar watched as his boyfriend walked into the living room over to where Sylar was sitting with a sway to his hips.

Peter moves to sit on Sylar's lap and runs his hand through his lover's hair.

"I've missed you" Peter says drawing the other man into a gentle kiss.

The once gentle kiss became more frenzied and both men battled for dominance with the entwining of their tongues and the clashing of their teeth.

"Sylar!" Peter moaned as Sylar sucked biting kisses over his boyfriend's neck leaving large red marks in his wake.

"I think we should take this to bedroom" Sylar says picking Peter up and walking him in the direction of the bedroom.

Sylar dumps Peter on the bed and goes back to ravishing his neck leaving more angry marks that will be noticeable for days to come.

Sylar pulls Peter's shirt over his head and starts unbuckling his pants, leaving Peter in only his underwear.

"You have way to many clothes on" Peter growls before ripping Sylar's shirt in two with telekenisis along with his pants. Peter smiles wickedly before nosing his way down to Sylar's boxers and taking them between his teeth gently pulling them down.

Once both men's boxers have been removed Peter takes Sylar's large member into his mouth sucking gently at first before he goes deep humming loudly around the dick in his mouth. Sylar let's out a loud moan and fists his hand in Peter's hair yanking  the other boy off.

"I don't want to come yet" He gasps huskily.

Sylar smirks as he flips Peter over and props him up so his ass is in the air. Sylar calls the lube to his hand and spreads it over his fingers.

Sylar leans forward and runs his tongue against Peter's opening allowing Peter to let out a choked gasp. He smirks against Peter's ass and he delves his tongue inside, Peter grinds back into Sylar's tongue letting out a string of gasped moans.

Sylar slipped a finger in beside his tongue pushing in and out of his willing bedmate. More fingers slipped inside opening him up, suddenly Sylar crooks his fingers and hits a spot inside Peter that lets him see stars.

"Get inside me now!" Peter begs and Sylar is more than happy to oblige pushing into Peter as he lets put a loud moan.

Once Peter starts to get used to the intrusion his thrusts become more eratic both desparatly chasing their orgasms, Sylar reaches down stroking Peter fast.

Both men lay curled up in each other's arms exchanging lazy kisses and sweet nothings into each other's ears; smiling like they had one the lottery but in a way they had. 

As the memory starts to fade around Sylar he can't help but feel his heart break at the emptiness he feels without Peter beside him.

Sylar now knows what his purpose is and as he throws the detective through the glass the only thing he can think of is Peter and getting home to him.

_Peter_

 

 


End file.
